Electric Sparx
This character is owned by ElectricSparx. ] Description Electric Sparx, ES for short, is a species of alien known as a Sparxian. He happens to be the prince of the Sparxian Empire. However, he is unlike normal Sparxians in the fact that he has electric powers. This is due to a rare mutation at birth known as Electratis. Fortunately, the mutation does not have many harmful effects, the only drawbacks being that ES is more aggressive than a regular Sparxian, and his arms (normally) are very weak. ES possesses special shoes that harness his body's natural energy to allow him to move faster than the speed of light. However, this burns out his body's natural energy. Other information Real name: Hector Jenil Sepersi (He hates it) Age: 22 Alignment: Chaotic Good Likes: His own talents, being awesome (Did I mention that he has a large ego?) Dislikes: Water (that should be obvious as to why), Princess Elizabeth Powers/Abilities Faster-than-light speed Using his special shoes to harness his body's natural energy, ES can run faster than light, however it burns out his body's energy very quickly. Incredible physical strength ES is incredibly strong, but that's not surprising, given the amount of muscle power required for running faster than light. Manipulation/creation of electricity ES can manipulate and create electricity thanks to his mutation. He doesn't particularly fancy being used as a living battery, however. Metalliklaws Due to the byzentinum implants in his arms, ES sports a very sharp set of claws, which are only amplified by his incredible strength. Backstory ES was special right from the day he was born. He was diagnosed with the rare mutation Electratis, which gives Sparxians electric powers. However, the mutation caused his arms to be very weak, so he was given metallic implants, using the planet's strongest metal, byzentinum. These implants increased his strength and gave him a powerful set of claws. Growing up, he was always very energetic, so his uncle designed him special shoes that harnessed his body's natural energy. These shoes also happened to allow ES to move faster than the speed of light. However, he wouldn't learn this until much later in his life... the day that a mysterious green hedgehog attacked his home planet. It started out a pretty normal day, ES was walking back home, when suddenly, explosions could be heard in the distance, panicking Sparxians running away. ES turned around to face a green hedgehog, who said that he was destroying the planet. Naturally, ES fought him, but the hedgehog proved to be too fast to even land a single blow on. He ran away, and ES, for the first time in his life, was terrified. What could he do? He couldn't hope to catch up to the hedgehog... So as buildings around him began to collapse, he ran. He ran faster and faster, back to his home. It didn't take him long to get there, as somehow, he managed to move faster than light! ...Of course, he ran into a wall, which knocked him out cold. When ES woke up a couple of hours later, his world was nearly gone. Getting into the nearby starfighter, he started up the engines, took one last look back at his home, and flew off. In his anger as he flew off, he vowed to find the mysterious green hedgehog and make him pay for what he did... However, the starfighter did not have very much fuel, so ES did not get too far from his own planet. He ran out of fuel in the atmosphere of a very lush planet. Checking the on-board computers, ES prepared for landing on the planet. "Mobius," ''he thought, ''"this should be interesting..." And with that, the starfighter plummeted through the atmosphere, before crashing into the side of a mountain. Fortunately for ES, he remembered to jump out before the crash landing. Walking into the forest, he began looking around for any signs of life. Soon, he came across a young brown hedgehog, who at first seeing ES, was terrified. "G-g-go away!" the young hedgehog exclaimed. "Relax, buddy, I'm not gonna hurt you," ES said. "What's your name?" he asked. "My name is Cythan..." said the hedgehog. "Nice to meet you, Cythan. I'm..." ES then realized how stupid his real name sounded, so he decided to make one up. It had to be a cool one... "...I'm Electric Sparx." he finally stated. "Can I call you ES for short? That's kind of a long name..." said Cythan, frowning. "Sure," said ES, his stomach grumbling, "but uh... don't suppose you've got anything to eat?" And after that, Cythan and ES became great friends. A few years later, at the age of 18, ES decided to take a vacation to the mysterious North Island. The legends called it the "Isle of Dreams," and ES wanted to check it out. So, he took his repaired starfighter and flew out to North Island, landing on the beach. He proceeded to run along the coast, before entering the nearby jungle. However, the jungle was not as peaceful as the beach was, it was infested with strange robots! ES knew that he had to do something to rid the jungle of these robots, as this was not the same ES from years ago, this was the ES who was brave, strong, and confident. ES plowed through the jungle, destroying many robots, before exiting to a small village. Upon entering the village, ES was greeted with a terrible sight - all the villagers were enslaved! ES made short work of freeing as many slaves as he could, before finding a strange black hedgehog gazing towards the mountains. "Hello," ES began to ask, "do you have any idea who enslaved this village?" The black hedgehog turned towards ES and said, "Well, I saw a hovercraft flying towards the highway there," pointing towards the highway in the mountains. "Thanks," said ES, "I'll probably come back with some punk who thought this was a funny joke!" And with that, he ran off. Sometime later, he spotted the same green hedgehog who destroyed his home planet! "IT'S HIM!" thought ES, "And now, I'm gonna make him pay!" And with this, he jumped out of the bushes and attacked the green hedgehog. The hedgehog, who introduced himself as Alphus DeNiro, a native of the island, was confused about ES attacking him. "Don't play dumb with me, hedgehog! I know you destroyed my home planet, I saw you!" yelled ES, growling. "Wait, are you one of the aliens from that planet I was forced to destroy? Oh dude, I really didn't want to destroy your planet, but I kinda had to... You see, this 'Whiztek' guy threatened to kill my family if I didn't go along and destroy your planet..." said Alphus, genuinely apologetic. "Hmph," said ES, "Whiztek was one of our greatest enemies... only serves well that he'd do such a thing." ES began to walk away. "Yo, wait!" called Alphus. "What?" asked ES, turning around. "I never got your name!" said Alphus. "My name is Electric Sparx. Call me ES for short, though." said ES, running off. "Interesting character..." remarked Alphus. "But I have to get back to stopping this Technik guy!" And with that, Alphus ran off too. Eventually, ES met up with Alphus again, as well as Cythan, in Technik's Sky Station. "Guess we're all after the same guy?" asked Cythan. "Yep," said Alphus and ES in unison. The three heroes proceeded to jump onto Technik's escape rocket before he got away, and what they saw was amazing. A giant space station, called the Orbital Outpost. "Huh, this place looks big." said ES. "Yeah, we'd better get through quickly. This guy's got a giant Mind Control Cannon that he plans to use to take over the world with!" said Alphus, urgently. "Let's do this! Hero time!" said Cythan, as the three ran into the Outpost. A few minutes later, they had successfully disabled the Mind Control Cannon, and walked out into an open space area, where Technik waited with Spark, ES' robotic doppleganger, and Ixe, Cythan's father, who had been hunting Cythan down. The three heroes each took their own foes, and had a long, brutal battle, but in the end, they emerged victorious. Just as the heroes were about to finish Technik off, the real villain, Princess Elizabeth, storms out, yelling. "Ugh! You stupid scientist! I thought you could take care of two pesky hedgehogs and a... thing!" she said, looking at ES. Upon being called a "thing," ES growled. "What was that, you little--" he began to say something, but was interrupted by Cythan nudging him in the chest, saying, "Calm down, ya big lummox." Elizabeth fumed in rage. "I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW! AND THEN NOTHING WILL STAND IN MY WAY OF RIDDING THE PLANET OF GAYS AND RULING THE WORLD FOREVER! MUAHAHAHAHA!" she yelled. Just then, Technik flew out of the rubble and over to the heroes. "So as you can see, heroes, it was a set-up. She broke into my lab and forced me to make the Mind Control Cannon, and pretend to be evil so you wouldn't suspect her. But I was smart and led you here, where you could defeat her!" said Technik. Upon hearing this, Elizabeth yelled, "SO YOU BETRAYED ME?! I'LL KILL YOU FIRST THEN!" As she said this, she proceeded to lunge at Technik, but was punched hard by ES, sending her flying back. "Don't you dare call me a thing ever again, princess!" Elizabeth, getting up, pulled out the Chaos Emeralds. "Well, I guess it's my time to leave. I'll be taking your Mind Control Cannon now, sweeties. Have fun under my rule!" And with that, she used the Emeralds' power to transform, and flew off, Mind Control Cannon in her grasp. "Oh no... we've failed." said Technik, defeated. ES picked up the Chaos Emeralds that Elizabeth had left behind. "Aren't these things empowered by positive emotions or something?" he asked. "Yeah!" exclaimed Alphus. "We can use our positive emotions to recharge them and use their power to stop Elizabeth!" said Cythan. "It's worth a try," said Technik. So the three heroes and Technik recharged the Chaos Emeralds with their positive emotions and used their power to transform, with Technik getting a supercharged flying mech. They then flew off in Elizabeth's direction for the final showdown, defeating Elizabeth as they worked together. Technik put Elizabeth in a Chaos-resistant cage, and the heroes flew back down to North Island. "I'll call a friend of mine to pick her up, he'll take her to Prison Island where she belongs!" he stated. "Great," said ES. "Well, it's been fun, professor, but it's time for us to go." And with that, the three heroes flew off, parting ways, Technik going back to his lab. 3 years later, War Of The Powerful happens, with ES helping defeat Elizabeth once and for all. Relationships Cythan Algato ES and Cythan are great friends. ES gives Cythan advice on things sometimes, and also helps Cythan out on occasion. Alphus DeNiro After clearing up the whole "destroying home planet" thing, ES and Alphus are on relatively good terms. Professor Technik After learning that it was all a set-up and Technik wasn't actually the villain, ES became friends with the professor, Technik modifying ES' shoes a bit to look cooler. Princess Elizabeth ES hates her with a burning passion. Trivia ES was my first character that I ever created, and as such has become my mascot for everything. Theme Song (I don't have a good one for him lel) Gallery For some ridiculously stupid reason I can't upload this other picture Category:Male Category:Good Category:Electric Powers Category:Sparxians Category:Chaotic Good